So When You Find Out
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: There are so many things in life that we feel we need to know. Follow Harry as he finds out whats been kept from him. The more he finds out, the more determined he is to live his life his way. Read as he finds friends and makes enemies.
1. That You're A Wizard

I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter universe or the charracters within. i only own a couple of name choices and the plot, mostly.

**So When You Find Out …**

So When You Find Out That You're a Wizard

His life had sucked so far and he was only eight. Now it seemed that it could only get better. Finding out that he'd been lied to most of his very short life was one thing. Finding out that some bad men had tried to keep him with his relatives was another. But to keep him from all of this was one thing to far in his opinion.

The week had started with him heading to school as early as possible, the longer he avoided Dudley and his friends, the more of a chance he'd get to have dinner.

Harry was short, thin (too thin for his age due to malnourishment) and an unnoticed child. Well unnoticed by everyone other than his relatives. He was their little servant boy, except he didn't get paid. They loved to hurt him emotionally, mentally and, in Dudley and, when he got really mad, uncle Vernon's case, physically. His hair was raven black and looked like a raven nested in it too. His best feature in his opinion was his eyes. They were emerald green and seemed to glow sometimes. His aunt hardly ever looked him in the eye and when she did she would look away and order him to do more chores.

Now Dudley was the complete opposite of Harry. He was blonde with small watery blue eyes. He was very large for his age, just like his father, and he was loved and doted upon by his parents. They encouraged him in his favourite games, like Harry Hunting and Harry Beating and Harry Chasing and any others that involved Harry and him getting a good beating as Vernon put it.

Dudders had found him though at first break. Of course he'd made a run for it. Piers Polkiss, a scrawny boy with a face like a rat, who happened to be Dudley's oldest friend, was soon catching up. He had headed for the bins; he planned to hide behind them until the end of break. But when he jumped behind them he felt a strange sensation, like he was being forced through a straw, and had found himself on the roof of the school. It was weird, but he chalked it up to one of those strange anomalies, maybe the wind had caught him and lifted him up he was certainly light enough for that to happen. When they got him down he was sent to the head master to explain, but the man hadn't believed him and had called his relatives in. He was sent into the waiting room while they talked.

This was when things had started to get weird. The children at his school were very mixed. More than half the school would crowd around to watch Harry being chased and beaten up. Some actually found it entertaining. Others were afraid that they'd be next if they didn't watch. There were those who were curious and then there were the ones who were too young and too horrified to move. One of the last ones was a young girl of Harry's age who had only just started school there. She was horrified that they were trying to beat up this young boy, but the reason she couldn't move was because of what the boy had just done. After watching her father do it all the time to get to work it was obvious to her that he had just apparated. That was an amazing feat of magic. She had never heard of a wizard who had apparated accidentally, at least, not one so young. And judging by his confused look, he had no idea that magic existed. She felt she had to tell him, she didn't know why, she just did. So she followed him and waited until he was alone.

When he had came out of the office she practically pounced on him. She introduced herself as Hannah Abbott. She told him to keep an open mind and explained what had happened and that he was a wizard. He wasn't inclined to believe her at first, but then he had heard a noise like a load POP! in the office. He looked through the crack in the door and saw a very old man with long, white hair and a beard to match in some really bizarre clothes. After a few words he had taken out a stick and pointed it at the headmaster. The man had said obalivite or something like that and then the headmasters face looked funny. He told the man that what had happened today had never happened and he had never seen the man. He put the stick away and had told the Dursleys that their next payment for keeping the boy, him, meek and pliable would be doubled if they made sure he was properly punished for this incident. He had said that he had to wipe the boy's mind of any sensations he had felt. He had to get out of there.

Harry had grabbed Hannah's hand and they ran. Out the door, down the corridor, turn left towards the entrance doors and freedom. Harry had dragged her down an obscured path through some woods and soon came to a park. That's where they had stopped and Harry told her his name, his full name. She had started asking all kinds of questions, and then realised he didn't know the answer. She explained that he was famous amongst wizards. She told him how his parents died, about the war, everything her parents had told her. He had cried when he learned that his parents were not the drunks his aunt and uncle told him about and that they had given their lives for him to live.

Hannah offered to take him to her parents, she said that they could help, but he had said no, he didn't want any trouble for her and her family. Instead he had asked for someone who could help him without any trouble, be that physical harm, money problems or, seeing as whom he apparently was, political trouble. She thought his best bet was the goblins (he was shocked they existed) as they were their own nation and no wizard would cross them for fear of losing their money as the goblins controlled the magical worlds wealth.

After getting the directions from Hannah (as she had been to Diagon Ally a few times with her father) he had thanked her for her help and headed for London. He hoped he would see her again someday.

On his trip he had tried using his magic for things like getting food or keeping warm, but every time he managed to make it work the bad men arrived minutes later and he had to run and hide until they had gone. He soon learned not to use it unless it was an emergency.

On his way to London he had learned something else. Some people can be very generous to street kids. He had to ask for directions to make sure he was going the right way. Some people gave him what he asked for and then moved away complaining about parents not having better control of their children. Some people gave him directions to an orphanage instead, believing him to be an orphan, they'd be right, but that didn't mean he needed to go to an orphanage. One girl he met, she seemed around sixteen, actually gave him her sandwich, saying he needed it more than she did. Now he was used to going long periods of time without food, but he still needed the stuff and he had take it where he could get it. A boy his age had taken him home and gave him some nicer clothes, when he'd tried to refuse the boy told him he had too many clothes as it was. So he dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of old trainers, but they were still better than his other pair. When the boy's older brother arrived home and heard his story, he had given him a large, baggy, black zip up jumper with a hood. Harry had thanked them for their generosity and left their home with hope that not everyone in the world was like his relatives.

He had finally arrived at Charing Cross road and began looking for the big book shop and the record shop. And there it was, 'The Leaky Cauldron'. The people around him couldn't see it, it seemed. In fact he guessed that the only reason he had noticed it is that Hannah had told him where to look. He had pulled the hood over his head and gone inside. He asked the barman to open the ally as he was meeting a friend soon and tom, as he had introduced himself, was happy to help.

As he stood on the edge of Diagon Ally he knew this was one thing to many to keep him from. In front of him was the most magical place he had ever seen. Before, there was a doubt that someone was having him on, but not anymore. As his gaze followed the ally up he saw three shops that he would like for definite. There was the ice cream shop, his mouth salivating at the thought, he was an eight year old, what eight year old doesn't like ice cream. Then there was the owl store, he was fascinated by owls, he loved them, and he definitely wanted one as a pet. And then there was the book store, he liked to read, but couldn't do as much of it as he wanted thanks to the Dursleys.

And then he saw what Hannah had told him was Gringotts. The tall white marble building was at the top of the ally. He moved through the crowd, passed all the stores and walked up the steps. He walked through the first doors and then stopped. In front of him were two short creatures each with a sword at their waist and a spear that was taller than him, and he was taller than them. He looked at the door and read the poem. He was only slightly confused. He didn't understand all of the words, but he did understand the basic meaning. If you tried to rob Gringotts, you wouldn't leave the building alive.

He took a deep breath and stood through the doors with purpose. He walked up to a free teller and took another breath.

"I'm in trouble and I was told you could help." The goblin behind the desk looked over the counter at the boy. He looked around for any adults near by and assumed the kid was lost.

"And what, pray tell, can I help you with child." The only wizards goblins were nice to were respectful ones and children. The first type was self explanatory. The children because most were too young to be insulting and, well, it wouldn't do to scare off future clients.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm eight years old and whenever I use magic the bad men come."

* * *

><p>thank you for reading, i hope you've enjoyed this chapter, there shall be more to come, and i hope you feel the need to review.<p> 


	2. That You've Got Responsibilities

Enjoy and review and i shall bless your homes with rock music.

Once again i do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah ok and enjoy.

… **That You've Got Responsibilities **

The goblin froze. Harry Potter. They had been looking for him since that night seven years ago. His father was an important client and he had made them promise to look after him. Not take him in or anything, just to keep an eye on him and his finances. James had wanted Harry to hear his and Lily's will at age five and to be trained to take on his legacy when the time was right. If Black hadn't gotten himself arrested then they would've known where Harry was. They hadn't been able to find him for the planned will reading so it had been postponed until they found him, but whoever had hidden him had done so well.

And yet here he was standing in front of the counter. The goblin was thrilled, more importantly his cousin, the Potter account manager, would be too. Still, procedure was procedure.

"If you could please verify that Mr Potter, then I'd be happy to take you to someone who can help."

"How do I do that?" Poor lad, he thought, he sounds nervous.

"It's quite simple really, but I will need you to be a brave young lad, is that all right," after waiting for him to nod he continued "I just need a little drop of blood, just a prick of the finger." He took out a small golden dagger and held out his hand waiting for the boy to give him his. Harry closed his eyes and stuck his hand out. He felt a sting on the tip of his fore finger and then a cool feeling around his finger, like ice. He opened his eyes and saw that his finger was fine. He looked at the goblin curiously and when the goblin looked up he chuckled.

"Goblin magic Mr Potter, I healed your finger as soon as I had the necessary blood, your identity has been confirmed, if you would please follow me." He walked around the counter and gestured for Harry to walk towards a pair of huge golden doors at the very end of the hall. Before they moved Harry had a thought.

"Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" The goblin looked thoughtful for a few moments. Not many people asked for a goblins name, not many children thought to ask.

"My name is Griphook, Mr Potter."

"Please Griphook I'm just a kid, call me Harry." Griphook smiled, this 'kid' had charm and he was only eight. Imagine what he would be like as an adult, or if he had grown up with his godfather.

"Very well Mr Po … Harry, this way then, if you please." As they walked Harry looked around. There were three large doors leading off the main lobby. There were large bronze double doors, behind which he glimpsed rough hewn rock and trail tracks whenever the doors opened. Behind the silver ones he saw a long corridor, probably leading to some offices and maybe upstairs, after all, from outside Gringotts appeared to be three stories high. However no one was going through the golden doors but them apparently and he was a bit caught off guard as he walked through them.

It was a corridor, a huge corridor, but it wasn't made of marble as the lobby was. It didn't look like the corridor behind the silver doors either. And it sure as hell didn't look like rough hewn rock. It was beautiful. The corridor, the tunnel more like, had obviously been made bigger, it had been chiselled into shape, but what was on, no, in the walls was amazing. Along the walls was sapphire, and tons of it, beautiful, glowing sapphire.

"Come along Harry, there are people you need to meet and things that must be seen too." With that said Griphook lead the way down the tunnel towards a fork and went right. Harry caught up and soon there were at another fork. This time Griphook went left and down a slight incline. Another left, a right, a right and down, a left and down and soon Harry was well and truly lost. He was just glad he had Griphook with him. They passed doors while down there. Small doors and big doors. Unassuming doors and doors with intricate patterns on. He could hear sounds like the clash of weapons coming from some rooms, crying and arguing from others.

After what could possibly be a millennia to Harry, or any kid really, but was only twenty minutes at most they came to a dead end. On either side was an ordinary set of double oak doors. Harry looked to the left and saw the golden name plate on the door. It said 'Shineclaw. Black family accountant.' Looking to the right he found the one on the other door and read 'Sharpclaw. Potter family accountant.' He looked down at Griphook with a silent question and the goblin chuckled.

"They're twin brothers Harry, very rare in the goblin nation, but my cousins always did like doing the odd rare thing now and again. They say it keeps things exciting. They are very competitive which makes them perfect to work as accountants, especially when they are competing against each other. It got them where they are today and if you ask for any regrets they'll say that they always wanted the rest of them. Ha!"

"The rest of what?" He was confused, but he was also good at figuring things out. These goblins were family accountants so the rest of them had to be family accounts. But they couldn't mean the rest of the magical families, that amount of work would be suicide, as there had to be a lot he thought, you can't have a mysterious magical world with only a few magical families. That meant it had to be a small group of magical families that had something in common or were important somehow. But that wasn't possible, he couldn't belong to an important family, he was just Harry Potter, nobody special. He may have defeated a dark lord at one, but he had no idea what happened, no idea how it happened or why it happened. So again he thought, the rest of what?

"I'm sure Sharpclaw will explain everything. Now before we enter a few pointers. You did well meeting with me, but I'm guessing that was pure luck, so don't bare your teeth at a goblin it's a sign of aggression, keep your head up and respectfully request to hear your parents will's. Understood," he looked for confirmation and received a nod "good."

Raising a hand he knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later someone said to 'come in' and they entered the lavish office of Sharpclaw, who regarded them with some interest before directing them to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Griphook my cousin, why did you not call ahead to say you visiting? I would have had refreshments brought down for you. And who is your young friend, he looks familiar." Harry looked at Griphook who encouraged him with a quick nod. He looked at the goblin across from him. He sat up straight with his head high and kept a straight face, so as to not bare his teeth accidentally.

"My name is Harry Potter and I would like to respectfully request to hear the will's of my parents?" Sharpclaw looked pleased, delighted even, with the boy's impeccable manners. Or at least he would do if not for the name the boy gave. He sat there, just as stunned as his cousin had been. He knew it was the real boy because Griphook would have run the procedure to check his identity. Not to mention the effect of the sapphires. They were beautiful gems, but they were also dangerous as they soaked magic out of the area they surround. That's why they did will readings down in the tunnels, to stop wizards attacking the messenger, as it were, when they didn't get what they wanted. The sapphires would have sucked any disguise, including polyjuice potion, off the impostor. How could they have been looking for him for seven years and not find hide nor hair, yet he could waltz into the bank with no one noticing him.

"Mr Potter … If you don't mind my asking … where have you been all this time?"

"I'm guessing you mean where have I been living." A nod and he continued "I was placed with my relatives. Actually I believe the better word would be abandoned."

"Which relatives Mr Potter?"

"My only ones of course, my mum's sister and her husband and son." Harry was confused, they were his only relatives, weren't they?

"Do you know who sent you to live there Mr Potter?" Sharp claw had an idea who had done it, but with or without any evidence they couldn't do anything to him. It was the same with Sirius Black. Most wizards hated goblins and so wouldn't listen to a word they said. Most wizards wouldn't believe a goblin if told by one that the sky was blue or that they money was gold. Instead they would walk off talking about how the sky looked aqua that day, or about how the galleons looked a little yellow that day.

"I don't know his name sir, but I have seen him. He's old, really old with long white hair and a beard. He also wears really bright coloured robes. He said something about paying my aunt and uncle to punish me and he did something to my headmaster. He pointed his stick at him and said obalivite I think."

"You're a very mature boy you know that. You are very calm"

"When you grow up at the Dursleys it's either act mature and get beaten for it, or act immature and get beaten up twice for it, I learned fast that one beating is less painful than two."

"I see. Well Mr Potter, we shall talk about this after, but right now I believe that you would like to hear your Parents will's." Harry nodded enthusiastically while Sharpclaw collected the wills.

"Ah, here there are, right then, we shall start with your father's before moving on to your mothers. Right then, this is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter.

_I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby proclaim this to be my official last will and testament, as written on the seventh of October Nineteen Eighty One, as witnessed by Lily Potter nee Evans and Sirius Orion Black._

_In the event of both mine and Lily's death then my son, Harry James Potter, is to live with his Godfather Sirius Orion Black. As the Last Scion of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, he is to be emancipated upon his eleventh birthday and is to take over as head of house and Lord Potter..."_

"WHAT? LORD? Wait! GODFATHER?"

"Yes young Potter. Lord. Your father was to be the next Lord Potter, but his parents died while he was in hiding and he never claimed the position before he died. And yes, you have a godfather, but he cannot look after you as he is currently in Azkaban, the wizard prison. He was wrongly imprisoned, without a trail, for crimes he did not commit, one of those crimes being the betrayal of your parents to one Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. We tried to speak for him, but the wizards would never believe us over one of their own. May I continue now?" Harry had the decency to look embarrassed and gestured for him to continue.

"Now where was I … ah … _If Lily survived then Harry is to live with her with Sirius watching out for them both, take care of them Sirius. Lily will be the De Facto head of house until Harry reaches his majority. Regardless of what happens Harry is to start meeting with the goblins regularly at age five in order to learn how to handle being a Lord._

_As soon as is possible, Harry__ is to be reunited with his younger sisters and is to protect them to the best of his Ability."_

There was a pause

"MY WHAT!"

* * *

><p>And on that note i shall leave you on a cliff hanger MWAHAHAHAHAHA im an evil little bitch aren't i.<p> 


	3. You're A Big Brother

I do not own Harry Potter and so on and so forth.

Hope you like it.

**You're a ****Big Brother**

"I have sisters. How is that possible? My parents were in hiding. I was only one when they died." Harry was confused. Surely they would have waited until he was a bit older, or until after the war, how did he have sisters? More importantly, where were they?

"Actually Mr Potter, it's quite common for young couples to conceive another child mere months after their first is born. Your sisters were born on the eleventh of August Nineteen Eighty One and were hidden with different families just one month later." Sharpclaw started to shuffle through the papers on his desk, looking for something.

"Then was my dad an only child?" Did he have anymore family that he didn't know of.

"Yes." Harry seemed to deflate "But your grandparents were in their thirties when they had him. You tend to slow down with age." Harry didn't know exactly what that meant.

"Why so old?"

"Arranged marriage. Neither family wanted it, but the Potter heir was a bit of a loose cannon. He wouldn't settle down. Your grandmother was the same, her and her twin sister. They were Blacks and your grandmother was the lucky one. Her twin married the heir of the Malfoy house. Her daughter, Celeste, married into the Lovegood house and incidentally, is the woman who took in one of your sisters. Your oldest younger sister, Lily Selene Potter, now goes by Luna Celeste Lovegood." Sharpclaw was now looking at some documents.

"And my youngest sister? Who took her in?" Harry was eager to know everything possible about his family. It was strange, knowing he actually had one, but he couldn't wait to meet his sisters and all his cousins.

"Rose Marie Potter goes by Ginevra Molly Weasley, taken in by Molly Weasley."

"How do you know all this?" He was curious. His parents had been in hiding, no one should know what happened.

"The same way I have your parents will's Mr Potter. It's my job to know. I need to know every Potter by blood and every heir to the lines, both senior and junior, so that I can distribute things accordingly in the event of a death without a will. My brothers the same, but with the Black family line. Now may I continue?" Harry had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at butting in. But Sharpclaw didn't look angry at being interrupted, nor was he impatient to get going again. He looked sad that this was how the boy was finding out. Contrary to popular belief, goblins were not heartless. They were passionate about war and violence maybe, but not cold and hard. They could feel happy and sad and love. Sure they could be a bit sadistic, but so could everyone.

_"The Twins are to have accounts set up with an allowance of five thousand galleons to be topped up yearly on their birthday. On their seventeenth birthday that amount is to become fifty thousand, again to be topped up yearly, on the stipulation that they still get jobs. I gift them each their own house for when they leave Hogwarts. They are close to each other in the same small village in the north of Wales. Gringotts will have the portkeys._

_Harry is to have the same conditions for his vault until he becomes head of house__, when he will inherit the Potter vault, on the stipulation that until his twenty first birthday any major transactions must be verified by Gringotts and that he doesn't squander the family fortune. I also bequeath to Harry all of my journals. I leave to him two homes. Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor in the midlands. I leave him all of the Potter family heirlooms and all of the Marauder heirlooms. And I leave him a letter._

_To Sirius__ Orion Black I leave five hundred thousand galleons and my family, look after them._

_To Remus John Lupin I leave five hundred thousand galleons and a small cottage near Devon._

_To Peter Paul Pettigrew I leave five hundred thousand galleons._

_To the last three I leave a stipulation. That if any of them hurt or betray my family, or are branded by the Dark Lord then they get nothing._

_Signed James Charlus Potter_

_Witness Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Witness Sirius Orion Black__"_

Sharpclaw put down the will and picked up the first of two envelops sitting on his desk. He handed it to the young boy.

"Might I suggest waiting until after your mothers will to read it." The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding for him to start.

"The Last Will and Testament of Lily Rose Potter nee Evans.

"_I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do hereby proclaim this to be my official Last Will and Testament, as written on the seventh of October Nineteen Eighty One, as witnessed by James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black._

_If both my husband and I have passed on, as I believe we will, Harry James Potter will go to Sirius Orion Black. As soon as is possible his sisters, Lily Selene Potter and Rose Marie Potter, are to join him. I leave my children all of my books and I leave my daughters the family jewellery. I also leave them any money I may have left and a letter. _

_Signed Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Witness James Charlus Potter_

_Witness Sirius Orion Black"_

Once again the goblin put down the will and picked up a letter, the second one, and handed it to him.

"We'll give you some privacy."

Both goblins got up and left the room through a side door. For a few minutes Harry could only look at the letters in his hands. He decided to read his fathers first. He opened it up and unfolded the letter within. With shaking hands he read.

**Hello son. If you're reading this then I'm dead and while I hope that your mother is with you, I fear she is not. Do not hate us for leaving you son, for I'm sure we died fighting, for you, for your sisters, for everyone. Remember us as we were, fighters till the end. Look after your sisters and make sure Sirius looks after you all, and Remus, he needs people around him. I will see you again my son, you, your sisters and all of your friends, for I know you will make many. ****There are three journals that I left you. The first is my Marauders prank journal, for I was an amazing prankster. The second is my Animagus journal. An Animagus is a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal. I could turn into a stag. I used to say it was because I was proud like one, your mother said it was because I had a big head. The last is my Auror journal, you see I became one after I left school, Sirius did too. I hope they help you. I love you my son, and I love your sisters. Tell them that I love them, that I didn't abandon them and that I wanted to bring them back to us. I have left instructions with the goblins that you are to be taught everything as soon as you arrive there. Everything including why Voldemort was after us, why he was after you. Goodbye my son.**

Harry had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He quickly got the other letter and ripped it open. As he read the tears finally fell from his eyes.

**Hello my children. If you're reading this then I'm dead and your father too most likely. I just want to say I'm sorry for not being there, for not watching you grow up. I can't be there for you, but you can be there for each other. Look after each other. I love you all so much and it broke my heart to see Lily and Rose go. Such beautiful babies you were, and I will never get to see you grow into beautiful, smart, confident young women. And Harry, such a handsome boy, I will never get to see you become the charmer your father only thinks he is. I love you all my children and I hope to see you again someday, hopefully with lots of grandchildren. Goodbye my children.**

Harry couldn't stop the tears, his parents loved him and were torn away and he had sisters and never knew. His life could have been so much different. His sisters' lives too. His parents could have had lives, if it wasn't for this Voldemort. If he hadn't already killed him, sort of, Harry would swear vengeance upon the twisted man.

The tears slowed and finally stopped. The side door opened and the two goblins came back in. Harry wiped his with his sleeve before turning to face them. Sharpclaw came forward.

"What would you like us to do regarding your sisters?"

Harry looked at the letters still in his hands. He looked up with determination on his face.

"Bring them here. They have to know. They've spent seven years with their respective families. I won't split them apart. So bring a guardian too." Sharpclaw turned and headed back out of the room to see to it. Harry thought about what had happened in the last week and smiled. He had family.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter we shall be meeting Harry's sisters. Be patient HarryHermione fans as Hermione won't come in for a few more chapters yet.


	4. You're Adopted

Well, here's chapter four. Enjoy. Oh and I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah.

**You're Adopted**

Silvertongue stood at the gate and looked at the house in front of him. It looked like it had been designed by a five year old with building blocks. Silvertongue was good at his job, but it was at times like this that he wished he'd stayed an accountant for one of the lesser families. He was an envoy of sorts to the Most Noble and Ancient Houses. He delivered good and/or bad news to all the families and, occasionally, to people associated with the families. He was at the Burrow to inform Miss Weasley of her true heritage and offer her a chance to meet her brother. The only people, other that the goblins, who knew where she was, (and where her sister was), was Albus Dumbledore, who had to know for school reasons, and Sirius Black, who was godfather to all the Potter children. Talking with her should be easy, the problem was Mrs Weasley.

Even in the Goblin nation, her tempers were legendary. When she turned eleven she started arriving at Gringotts once a year. She would yell at her brothers for misbehaving, her father for dawdling and random strangers for accidentally bumping into her. When she married Arthur everyone thought he had calmed her, but the goblins thought he just delayed the eruption of mount Molly. She probably just waited until she got home, and then made some Howlers.

Those were something that Gringotts had been getting a lot of since the previous July. William Weasley had joined Gringotts as an apprentice curse breaker as soon as he had graduated. His mother was not pleased. She had wanted him to work at the ministry like his father, but Bill wanted to make his own name. They were lucky apprenticeships only lasted a year. He didn't think their ears could hold out longer than that. Some of the higher up goblins were planning to send him to china, just to get rid of the Howlers. When he got wind of the plan he respectfully asked to be sent to Egypt as it was warm and exciting. They said yes, it wasn't like they could hear her Howlers from there.

It seemed anything sent the Weasley mother into a temper these days, he had no idea why.

He mentally prepared himself for the verbal battle about to commence and opened the gate. When the twins had been placed at their respective homes, Gringotts had left a letter with each of them. They explained a few things, but not everything. The letters stated that their family had gone into hiding and couldn't take them with them. It said that they were to know they were adopted and that they would be told everything as soon as possible.

But Molly was a prideful woman. She raised the girl so she was her mother. But the question wasn't if she raised her, but how well the girl was raised? The girl would have to unlearn everything she had ever been taught anyway to be able to learn to live and work as a Lady of the House of Potter. There was also the question of how well she would cope? Not with the new found wealth or the new name, but with the changing from a Pureblood status to a Halfblood status. Most Purebloods were subconsciously bigoted to something if not out right bigoted.

Then again, the girl was only seven. At such a young age she might cope well, she wasn't set in her ways yet. It would depend on what she had been taught by Molly.

Silvertongue had made it to the door and knocked. He adjusted his files and straightened his tie. He was about to knock again when the door opened. Molly Weasley was a short, plump woman with light red hair and dark blue eyes that looked at him with a hint of worry. Maybe she knew it was time.

"What can I do for you? Is there something wrong with William? Is there a problem with our account?" Of course not, but maybe she was trying to distract him.

"No. But I am here on official business. Are your family home?" She nodded once. "May I come in?" She nodded again and moved to the side.

"Of course Charles and Percival are at Hogwarts and William is at Gringotts, but the rest are in the living room, its Arthur's day off." Molly showed him through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Well then, I'm sorry to ruin it with business, but I'm afraid it is rather urgent, the client is quite eager." Arthur stood up to greet Silvertongue. Arthur was an average man. Average height, average weight, average pale blue eyes. He was a bit stocky and had grey flecks in his depleting light red hair.

"Good afternoon mister?"

"Silvertongue." He shook Arthur's hand and looked about the room. There were the twins, who looked like they were building something in a corner. There was a younger boy playing chess by himself. All three had flaming red hair and blue eyes of different shades. And then there was the girl. Dark red hair and brown eyes, she was the opposite of her brother. She was the image of her mother, but she had her father's eyes.

"Well then, down to business. Now I trust you all know why I am here?" He looked around expectantly, but received only the shaking of heads. "Very well. Let's just say that I hope Miss Weasley is more than ready to finally hear about her true heritage."

"What are talking about? She is a Weasley!" There was more than a passing panic in Molly's voice.

"Don't tell me you never told her." Silvertongue was shocked. This had never happened to him. He knew he would likely have to fight his case, but he thought she would have at least told the girl that she was adopted.

"Tell me what?" Ginny was confused and slightly angry. She didn't know what was going on and she hated it when people spoke about her as though she wasn't in the room.

"Well, that you're ad…"

"NO! I forbid you to say it. Children, go to your rooms." Molly was getting into a temper.

"But Mum!"

"What's going on?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"I want to know!" The four children were trying to be heard over each other.

"NOW!" Molly screeched and the children ran for the door to the staircase. They were stopped, however, when they heard a snap and all the windows and doors to the room slammed shut.

"She has the right to know and you can't stop her from finding out." They turned around to see the goblin was now standing away from and looking at their mother. Molly started whimpering.

"No. No. She's my daughter. The family is dead. All dead. She doesn't need to know." She was starting to cry.

"They are not all dead Mrs Weasley. She has a brother, who is very anxious to meet her, and a sister, who was placed with another family. I will be going to collect her soon. Ginny, you are adopted. Your birth parents went into hiding during the war, but couldn't take you or your sister with them. They died at the end of the war, but you have a brother who survived. Would you like to meet him and your sister?"

Before Ginny could respond Molly had regained her temper.

"No. Her family is dead." She hissed "There were no survivors. The letter I received told me that."

"Who was this letter from?" he had his suspicions, but he needed to confirm them.

"From Professor Dumbledore of course," 'of course' "he said the family had all died and there was no need for Ginny to know anything. That she should have a normal childhood. And I agree. A normal childhood, playing and laughing and dreaming about becoming Mrs Harry Potter like all girls her age."

"I should certainly hope not, because Harry Potter is the afore mentioned brother."

There was silence.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took awhile. I had a whole bunch of headaches last week. And a couple of exams. And I watched Doctor Who last night. It was brilliant. Such a magnificent twist that I never saw coming. I don't think anyone did. Anyway, please leave your comments. Next time we meet Luna.<p> 


	5. Family Trees Are Handed Out For A Reason

Hey, sorry it's been a while, I really have no excuse. So I'm in sunny Majorca while writing this, though I'm back in Wales as I add it to the rest of the story. Anyway, please enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter … Yet. I have this nefarious plan where I write Harry Potter how I wanted it to go BWAHAHAHA oh wait, that's what we do on FanFiction.

**Family Tree****s Are Handed Out For A Reason**

Selene Lovegood was in her lab reading a book on silver wards. They were near impossible to break and even harder to penetrate. They were meant to do two things. Either trap werewolves in a prison or to keep them out of a place you want kept safe.

She did not want to break any silver wards, but she did want to get someone through them without anyone finding out.

She needed to either find or create a spell to do so. She was looking at a one to two year project, and a dangerous one at that. Still she was used to danger.

Selene worked in the Department of Mysteries as a spell researcher and tester. As the name implies, she researched old spell and tested new ones. In her spare time she combined both to create new versions of old spells. Sometimes she tried making a spell with the effects of a ritual.

As she thought of her job she thought about her old partner. Lily. Selene had refused a new partner after Lily had died. Lily had worked with her on many projects in the three years they had worked together. Thinking about Lily brought a tear to her eye. Lily had been her best friend since they met on the train their first year. They were both enthusiastic about learning and had gotten along great. She hadn't liked Snape much, she still didn't come to think of it. Snape had sulked the whole journey, occasionally muttering about two arrogant dicks. Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor and then she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, her parents had almost had a fit when they found out, but they accepted it. Snape had been sorted into Slytherin. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She put down her book and left her lab, locking the door behind her.

She opened the door and looked left, then right and finally down to see a Goblin in a fancy suit with a brief case.

"Good afternoon," he said "I'm Silvertongue and I'm here to speak with your family about your adopted daughter's heritage."

Selene just looked at him with a blank stare and he began to wonder if he had another Molly Weasley on his hands. Then she smiled and opened the door wide.

"Of course. I'm afraid my husband has taken her out for the day, but we could have a cup of tea and discuss when I can bring her to Gringotts."

As she walked through the door to the kitchen she mentally checked the wards again. The wards were all still working as they should so she knew she could trust him. She handed him a cup of tea and sat opposite him with her own.

"To be honest," she said thoughtfully "I expected you a few years ago. It's not like Gringotts to keep people waiting. I mean who else is going to teach her to be a Potter?" she finished with a smirk. Silvertongue looked gobsmacked. "I know I'm James' cousin, but I'm not a Potter so it can't be me."

"Mrs Lovegood, are you a seer?" it was the only explanation in his book. She shook her head "A Black," she paused "Well, technically a Malfoy, not that my idiot of a brother will admit it." Silvertongue looked confused. He may work for the Noble and Most Ancient families, but it wasn't his job to know who they were related to, so he didn't know.

With a sigh Selene got up and left the room. She was back a few minutes later with a scroll.

"This is how I know" she put the scroll on the edge of the table "This is the Black Family Tree." She pushed the scroll open. The end of the scroll rolled off the table and across the floor until it hit a cabinet.

"Every child born with Black blood is on the family tree. All those children get their own scroll. My brother believed his Malfoy blood to be superior and threw his away before he even arrived at Hogwarts. Idiot. My fathers influence that. My mother made a deal with him. She wouldn't interfere in the way he raised his 'clone' if he wouldn't interfere in how she raised me. I know my brother is the same with his son. Cissy told me, well, complained would be a better word. She has no influence on my nephew and he's turning out just like my brother. I've only met him once. A year ago on his eighth birthday. He managed to insult me thirteen different ways before I left. Oh well, you can't always choose family." She took a sip of tea and looked at the astonished face across from her.

"Well," he said "I can see you have some family issues," his eyes widened "no offence," he added hastily.

"None taken." She thought for a moment. "So when should I bring Lily to the bank to learn about everything Potter?"

"How do you know which twin she is?" Silvertongue was shocked.

"Lily has known who she is since she was four. She knows to go by Luna in Public. When I told her everything and that I didn't know which twin she was, she told me she was Lily. I believe her because she has the uncanny ability to be right about certain things, between you and me, I think she is some kind of Seer. I don't think she can see the future, but she seems to know things about people that no one else should." Silvertongue didn't know how many more shocks he could take.

"And you're ok with all that's happened?" he asked.

"Of course," she said "she's still family, even if she's not my daughter. Look, my mother was Ursula Black. She was married to Hades Malfoy through marriage contract when she was thirty seven, just four months after her older twin sister Dorea Black was married to Charlus Potter the same way. They had refused to settle down on their own. Ursula had my brother, Lucius, and then me four years later and Dorea had James. James married Lily and had Harrison, Lily and Rose while I eloped with Xeno. My family wanted me to marry Sirius and then, after he ran away, Regulus, but I wouldn't marry a second cousin like my brother did, pervert that he is."

"He may have been forced into it." Silvertongue ventured half heartedly.

"No way," Selene said "Cissy has told me, and I know it's true because I know my brother. He lusts after her. He wants her. Cissy doesn't like the way he looks at her. She did the bare minimum for the marriage contract. She provided an heir. If he even goes near her in private now she aims her wand at his and threatens to blow it off." She smiled an evil smile at her brother's woe. "Dorea and Ursula were the oldest, followed by Cygnus, the heir, three years later. He had Orion and Cygnus. Orion had Sirius and Regulus and Cygnus had Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Andromeda had Nymphadora and Narcissa had Draco. Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban before she could have any children, so was Sirius and Regulus died before he turned nineteen. And here are Dorea, Ursula and Cygnus' little brothers Albert and Argus, they were twins too. Argus went missing right before Hogwarts. Family rumours say he was a squib, but no one knows if he was killed because of that or if he ran away, though I have my suspicions about a certain Hogwarts caretaker. Albert never had any children. His wife couldn't bare any. When his family casually mentioned 'getting rid of her' so he could marry again he disowned himself. He loved his wife and would not condone murder simply for an heir."

The house was quiet for a few minutes before Selene thought of something else.

"What I want to know is why Albus Bloody Dumbledore would send me a letter telling me that Lily's whole family had died and that she shouldn't be told of her heritage?"

"We are looking into possible reasons at Gringotts." Silvertongue sipped his now cold tea.

"And why it took so long to come tell my Goddaughter of her heritage?" Another shock to Silvertongue.

"Your Goddaughter? But I thought…"

"That Alice Longbottom would have been named Godmother as she was Harry's?" Silvertongue nodded "Well she wasn't. She wasn't even Harry's, I am. Where do you think Sirius got the idea to switch secret keepers?" As Silvertongue's eyes widened once again she held up her hand "Yes I knew. I was the one to cast the charm, with Sirius and Dumbledore as witnesses. I'll explain everything at the bank. Now, my question?"

"Oh well, we only just found Mr Potter-"

"You found him? How? Actually, more importantly where? I've been looking for years. I know he's somewhere in Surrey, Remus tracked him that far, but then those damn silver wards stopped him going any further. His faith in Dumbledore officially died that day. Where did you find him?" she had worked herself up and was standing.

"Actually, he found us. Just turned up at Gringotts and asked for our help."

"I want to see him!" she demanded with such conviction that Silvertongue dared not refuse.

"Ok, well Rose is coming to Gringotts tomorrow morning with her adoptive father to start learning and meet her brother. Is that alright for you?" He got out a pad of parchment and a self inking quill.

"What time?" she asked.

"Nine o'clock. Why?" He looked intrigued.

"We'll be there." She said without any hesitation. They both drained the last of their tea and Silvertongue wrote some stuff down before packing everything up and leaving for Gringotts.

Selene sighed and went back to the kitchen. After rolling up her family tree and putting it away she decided to go to the liquor cabinet for something a little stronger than tea, like Firewhiskey. As she sat down with her glass she thought 'At last.'

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I know I said you would see Luna in this chapter but I lied. Just kidding. Truth is I'm just writing this one chapter at a time. Definite Luna in the next chapter, or if you want to go by her true name, Definite Lily.<p> 


	6. Your Plans Are Falling Apart

**PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION HERE! PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION HERE!**  
>Now that you've directed your attention here, I would like to apologise for not updateing in so long. As your Christmas present from me, I'm updateing this story as well as 'Death's Reaper' and 'Harry Potter and the Cerberus'. Please enjoy.<p>

BTW I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I earn any money from fanfiction.

**Your Plans Are Falling Apart**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, surrounded by his many trinkets and priceless artefacts, wondering what went wrong. His plan called for Harry to stay with the Dursleys until he was 11 without any knowledge of their world so that he would be weak and pliable when he arrived at Hogwarts. But the boy was gone. He was no longer at the Dursleys.

He had been planning since he'd heard the prophesy. When Severus told Tom it had solved one problem. It sent him after the Potters. The goal of his plan? The Potter Fortune and titles of course. And possibly the Black Fortune and titles too if he could. He'd be the richest wizard in Britain. And the most powerful. Yes he was powerful now, but the positions he held could be taken away from him. They couldn't take any titles.

It wasn't the first time he'd had to tweak his plans. When he found out about the twins, well, he had to think fast. The notes to Molly and Selene would keep the girls from discovering their heritage long enough to complete his plans. Something was nudging the back of his memory about Selene, but as he couldn't remember it, he decided that it wasn't important.

He'd put Sirius in Azkaban without a trial and leaked the Longbottoms location so he could put Harry with the Dursleys. He'd told Remus to stay away, using his condition to do so. He'd tried to collect the Black fortune then, but the damn goblins blocked him. They said that without a conviction Sirius was still the heir. He knew he couldn't convict Sirius as he was innocent, but as Harry was next in line to inherit since he was higher on the Black family tree than the Malfoy boy. Well, as Sirius was in Azkaban, and hopefully wouldn't last mush longer, then Harry would inherit the lot.

He planned to control Harry and everything about him. Harry would marry Ginny and have a kid before dieing at Toms hands to fulfil the prophecy. He would then enter as the weeping mentor and kill Tom. He would be hailed as the hero. Ginny would also die during the war, and if she didn't, who would question a grieving widow committing suicide. Luna would also die during the war, if not, she would simply disappear on one of her 'father's' expeditions. Due to the inbreeding between Harry and his sister, their child should end up as a squib and therefore lose his or her inheritance. Everything would go to the child's closest family, the Weasleys. It would be easy to convince Molly to give him everything, for the Greater Good of course. And if Harry was head of the Black family as well at the time of his death, that would come to him as well. With the last of the Potters out of the way and Tom dead the world would look to him and he would manipulate his way to becoming Emperor Albus Dumbledore the 1st. He'd already chosen his brother Aberforth's youngest great grandson Alec as his heir. When the world was completely under the Dumbledore's control and Alec was old enough he would give his throne to him and sit back to watch the world that he had created.

But this wasn't a situation that he could just tweak. The boy was missing, and he was smart. He'd figured out that they could only find him when he used magic and he had stopped using it. His tracking charm only worked when the boy was using his magic. He had to find him. All of his plans depended on Harry being weak and his pawn. For the Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore and his plans to rule the world Harry Potter had to be found.

He looked up at the portrait directly above the door to his office as it announced that Severus was on his way up. A few seconds later he burst through the door without knocking and he was angry.

"I couldn't find the little brat anywhere." He ranted. "He just had to run away. Just had to have the attention. Just like his arrogant father. I have better things to do that look for a spoiled brat that ran away. Why'd he run away in the first place? Probably didn't get some new toy. What happened Albus? I thought you said his relatives could control him." Albus peered at him from over his half moon glasses as he ranted. Severus had no idea about Harry's home life. And that's the way it would stay. Severus knew some of his plans for Harry but not all of them and definitely not the biggest and most long term plans. Severus was an unpredictable man, no telling how he would react or whose child he would see him as. If he saw him as James' son then he would be on Albus' side. The problem was if he ended up seeing the boy as Lily's son. If that were the case then he would appose Albus in everything to try and protect the boy. He watched as he calmed down before sighing.

"Alas, we may never know why young Harry ran away," it was true he fumed inwardly. He had no idea what had caused Harry to flee from the school that day. "All we can hope for is that we find him healthy and happy and that we can return him to his family without any further problems." Severus didn't stay long, he had potions to brew. And so, Albus Dumbledore was once again left alone to think.

He had no idea where the boy was or how to find him. He had tried asking Fawkes twice already, but the first time Fawkes had turned his back on him and the second he had disappeared for the rest of the day. Both times Fawkes had given him a look that said that he was disappointed in Albus. Frankly, Albus was scared to ask a third time. What was it the muggles said, 'Three strikes and your out?' he did not want to take the chance of Fawkes leaving for good. Most of his reputation as Leader of the Light was built on the fact that he had a Phoenix as a familiar. What people didn't know was that Fawkes wasn't his familiar. Fawkes had been the familiar of Godric Gryffindor and had stayed at the school long after his death. What he didn't know was that Fawkes had been losing faith in the people around him for the last hundred years and was only still at the school because he was hoping to find someone worthy of his familiar bond. It wouldn't be long before he left Albus for someone else.

He was just wondering if he should get Alistor to help him look when the fire turned green and a Goblin head sat in the flames.

Garnak was the youngest son of Ragnok, King of the Goblins. He had two older brothers, Ragnak and Konnak. Ragnak, as the oldest, was to be the next king and Konnak was to become the leader of the army. This left a bitter Garnak with nothing. His father said he was a precious gift late in life and all he had left of their mother. Their mother had died giving birth to him. She and their father had been around two hundred at the time. Now he was in his thirties and his brothers were over a hundred. His father was reaching the end of his life. And Garnak was glad.

Garnak hated humans with a passion. He liked making them uncomfortable and waited for the day that a new goblin rebellion would start with glee. Simply put he liked the way things were. But his father and brothers wanted to open the humans' eyes. His father believed that to stop the fighting and the prejudice that everyone must understand everyone else. Garnak didn't want that to happen. And so he couldn't allow his brother to take the throne, even if it meant working with a human. The human would help him get the throne and in return all he wanted was some information until that time and assurances that nothing would change. He was now telling this human about the rumours around the bank that Harry Potter was Gringotts. He may be a Prince of the Goblins, but that didn't mean he knew everything as soon as it happened and so all he had were rumours.

Albus sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. So the boy had already found the Goblins. This was bad. He had to get him out of Gringotts and back with his aunt, but how? Not to mention he had to find out who told him, because there was no way in hell that he just wondered into the bank by mistake.

* * *

><p>Ooooo Dumbledores bad ... But is that really a suprize. Hope you liked it, please review.<p> 


End file.
